Feet Styles
Feet Styles are the visual representations of the various Feet Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:FeetA.R.G.U.S.Operative.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:FeetAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:FeetAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:FeetAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FeetAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FeetAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:FeetAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:FeetAeronautVariant.png|Aeronaut Variant File:FeetAlanScott.png|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:FeetAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:FeetAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:FeetAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:FeetAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:FeetAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:FeetAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:FeetAngelic.png|Angelic File:FeetAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:FeetApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:FeetApokoliptianMilitaryTreads.png|Apokoliptian Military Treads File:FeetApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:FeetArchangel.png|Archangel File:FeetArcher.png|Archer File:FeetArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:FeetArmoredDetective.png|Armored Detective File:FeetAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:FeetAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FeetAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FeetAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:FeetAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:FeetAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:FeetBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:FeetBarbedDevotee.png|Barbed Devotee File:FeetBattle-Hawk.png|Battle-Hawk File:FeetBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:FeetBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:FeetBiker.png|Biker File:FeetBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:FeetBiomech.png|Biomech File:FeetBionic.png|Bionic File:FeetBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:FeetBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:FeetBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:FeetBootsOfDiamonds.png|Boots of Diamonds File:FeetBootsOfRuin.png|Boots of Ruin File:FeetBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:FeetBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FeetBusiness.png|Business File:FeetCasual.png|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyard.png|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCeltic.png|Celtic File:FeetCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:FeetCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:FeetChevron.png|Chevron File:FeetClassicBanded.png|Classic Banded (Male Only) File:FeetClassicSlimline.png|Classic Slimline (Male Only) File:FeetCleanCuffed.png|Clean Cuffed File:FeetClownPrince.png|Clown Prince File:FeetConqueror.png|Conqueror File:FeetContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:FeetCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:FeetCorruptedKryptonian.png|Corrupted Kryptonian File:FeetCuffed.png|Cuffed (Male Only) File:FeetCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:FeetDamagedLantern.png|Damaged Lantern File:FeetDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:FeetDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonic.png|Demonic File:FeetDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:FeetDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:FeetDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:FeetDivine.png|Divine File:FeetDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:FeetDruid.png|Druid File:FeetDystopianAmazon.png|Dystopian Amazon File:FeetEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:FeetElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:FeetEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:FeetEngineer.png|Engineer File:FeetEnhancedBionic.png|Enhanced Bionic File:FeetEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:FeetEternal.png|Eternal File:FeetExalted.png|Exalted File:FeetExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:FeetExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:FeetFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:FeetFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:FeetFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:FeetFisherman.png|Fisherman File:FeetFlash.png|Flash (Style) File:FeetFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:FeetFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:FeetFurious.png|Furious File:FeetFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:FeetGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:FeetGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:FeetGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:FeetGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:FeetGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:FeetGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:FeetHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:FeetHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:FeetHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:FeetHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:FeetHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:FeetHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:FeetHigh-DensityTacticalBoots.png|High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FeetHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:FeetHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:FeetImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:FeetInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:FeetInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:FeetInterstellarTech.png|Interstellar Tech File:FeetJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:FeetJester.png|Jester File:FeetJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:FeetJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:FeetKabuki.png|Kabuki File:FeetKlarion.png|Klarion File:FeetKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:FeetKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FeetKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueOfAssassins2.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:FeetLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FeetLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:FeetLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:FeetLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:FeetMadFuryBoots.png|Mad Fury Boots File:FeetMainMan.png|Main Man File:FeetMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:FeetManta.png|Manta File:FeetMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:FeetMayan.png|Mayan File:FeetMedieval.png|Medieval File:FeetMera.png|Mera File:FeetMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FeetMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:FeetMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:FeetMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:FeetMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:FeetMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:FeetMutantClown.png|Mutant Clown File:FeetNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:FeetNinjaClimbing.png|Ninja Climbing File:FeetNinthTrideTyrant.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:FeetNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:FeetNorthPole.png|North Pole File:FeetNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetNuclear.png|Nuclear File:FeetOolong.png|Oolong File:FeetOwlman.png|Owlsuit File:FeetParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:FeetParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:FeetPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:FeetPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:FeetPirate.png|Pirate File:FeetPlant.png|Plant File:FeetPower-Reinforced.png|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPrideful.png|Prideful File:FeetProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:FeetPsycho.png|Psycho File:FeetPunchline.png|Punchline File:FeetQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:FeetJohnnyQuick.png|Quicksuit File:FeetQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:FeetRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:FeetRapture.png|Rapture File:FeetRaveBoots.png|Rave Boots File:FeetRemora.png|Remora File:FeetRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:FeetReverse.png|Reverse File:FeetRiddler.png|Riddler File:FeetRobotic.png|Robotic File:FeetRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:FeetRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:FeetRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:FeetSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSantasLittleHelper.png|Santa's Little Helper File:FeetSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:FeetScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:FeetScuba.jpg|Scuba File:FeetSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:FeetSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:FeetSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:FeetSeraph.png|Seraph File:FeetShaman.png|Shaman File:FeetSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:FeetShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:FeetShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:FeetShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:FeetShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FeetSnake.png|Snake File:FeetSneakersOfWrath.png|Sneakers of Wrath File:FeetSonOfBelial.png|Son of Belial File:FeetSonOfTheManta.png|Son of the Manta File:FeetSpats.png|Spats File:FeetSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:FeetSpeed.png|Speed File:FeetSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FeetSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:FeetSpindrift.png|Spindrift File:FeetSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FeetSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:FeetSpurredBoots.png|Spurred Boots File:FeetStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:FeetSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:FeetSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:FeetStreet.png|Street File:FeetStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:FeetSummerFlipFlops.png|Summer Flip Flops File:FeetSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FeetSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:FeetSupergirl.png|Supergirl (Style) File:FeetTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:FeetTallClassic.png|Tall Classic (Male Only) File:FeetTallLunar.png|Tall Lunar (Male Only) File:FeetTallTrim.png|Tall Trim File:FeetTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:FeetTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:FeetThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:FeetThundergodsBoots.png|Thundergod's Boots File:FeetTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:FeetTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:FeetTrimCuffed.png|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:FeetValentine.png|Valentine File:FeetVengeance.png|Vengeance File:FeetVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FeetVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:FeetVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:FeetVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:FeetViking.png|Viking File:FeetVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:FeetVisitors.png|Visitor's File:FeetVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:FeetWar-Metal.png|War-Metal File:FeetWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWerewolf.png|Werewolf File:FeetWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:FeetWingtipShoes.png|Wingtip Shoes File:FeetWizardly.png|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:FeetA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:FeetAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:FeetAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:FeetAdaptiveAndroidF.png|Adaptive Android File:FeetAegisOfAzarathF.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FeetAegisOfEternityF.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FeetAerialDefenderF.png|Aerial Defender File:FeetAeronautF.png|Aeronaut File:FeetAeronautVariantF.png|Aeronaut Variant File:FeetAlanScottF.png|Alan Scott (Style) File:FeetAlienTechF.png|Alien Tech File:FeetAmazonHopliteF.png|Amazon Hoplite File:FeetAmazonPolemarchF.png|Amazon Polemarch File:FeetAmazonSoldierF.png|Amazon Soldier File:FeetAmazonStrategosF.png|Amazon Strategos File:FeetAmazonianF.png|Amazonian File:FeetAncientAmazonNobleF.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:FeetAncientDivineSorceressF.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:FeetAngelicF.png|Angelic File:FeetAntifreezeF.png|Antifreeze File:FeetApokoliptianGeneralF.png|Apokoliptian General File:FeetApokoliptianMilitaryTreadsF.png|Apokoliptian Military Treads File:FeetApokoliptianShocktrooperF.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:FeetArchangelF.png|Archangel File:FeetArcherF.png|Archer File:FeetArcticGearF.png|Arctic Gear File:FeetArmoredDetectiveF.png|Armored Detective File:FeetAstralAlloyF.png|Astral Alloy File:FeetAtlanteanMonarchF.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FeetAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FeetAvatarBombardierF.png|Avatar Bombardier File:FeetAvatarInfiltratorF.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:FeetBarbarianF.png|Barbarian File:FeetBarbedDevoteeF.png|Barbed Devotee File:FeetBewitchingBattlesuitF.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:FeetBeyondEnhancedHigh-TechF.png|Beyond Enhanced High-Tech File:FeetBeyondHigh-TechF.png|Beyond High-Tech File:FeetBikerF.png|Biker File:FeetBiohazardF.png|Biohazard File:FeetBiomechF.png|Biomech File:FeetBionicF.png|Bionic File:FeetBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:FeetBlackhawk(Elite)F.png|Blackhawk (Elite) File:FeetBloodBatF.png|Blood Bat File:FeetBlood-CursedF.png|Blood-Cursed File:FeetBootsOfRuinF.png|Boots of Ruin File:FeetBrainiacInvaderF.png|Brainiac Invader File:FeetBulwarkOfMadnessF.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FeetBusinessF.png|Business File:FeetCasualF.png|Casual File:FeetCasualSchoolyardF.png|Casual Schoolyard File:FeetCelticF.png|Celtic File:FeetCheckmateInformantF.png|Checkmate Informant File:FeetCheckmateOperativeF.png|Checkmate Operative File:FeetChevronF.png|Chevron File:FeetCleanCuffedF.png|Clean Cuffed File:FeetClownPrinceF.png|Clown Prince File:FeetConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:FeetContemporaryTechF.png|Contemporary Tech File:FeetCorruptedF.png|Corrupted File:FeetCorruptedKryptonianF.png|Corrupted Kryptonian File:FeetCosmicAngelicF.png|Cosmic Angelic File:FeetCyberneticF.png|Cybernetic File:FeetDCBombshellHarley.png|DC Bombshell Harley File:FeetDaringVigilanteF.png|Daring Vigilante File:FeetDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:FeetDarkSpecterBatsuitF.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FeetDemonicF.png|Demonic File:FeetDemonicRunesF.png|Demonic Runes File:FeetDepartmentOfCorrectionsF.png|Department of Corrections File:FeetDiscipleOfParallaxF.png|Disciple of Parallax File:FeetDivineF.png|Divine File:FeetDresden7F.png|Dresden 7 File:FeetDrownedPirateF.png|Drowned Pirate File:FeetDruidF.png|Druid File:FeetEgyptianF.png|Egyptian File:FeetEgyptianSorcererF.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FeetElectrostaticF.png|Electrostatic File:FeetElementalAndroidF.png|Elemental Android File:FeetEnergyArmorF.png|Energy Armor File:FeetEnergyArmor(Elite)F.png|Energy Armor (Elite) File:FeetEngineerF.png|Engineer File:FeetEnhancedA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:FeetEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:FeetEnhancedAbyssalF.png|Enhanced Abyssal File:FeetEnhancedArmoredDetectiveF.png|Enhanced Armored Detective File:FeetEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:FeetEnhancedDrownedPirateF.png|Enhanced Drowned Pirate File:FeetEnhancedDystopianAmazonF.png|Enhanced Dystopian Amazon File:FeetEnhancedExobyteOriginF.png|Enhanced Exobyte Origin File:FeetEnhancedFireSoulF.png|Enhanced Fire Soul File:FeetEnhancedGreenKnightF.png|Enhanced Green Knight File:FeetEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetEnhancedLaughingKnightF.png|Enhanced Laughing Knight File:FeetEnhancedMagicsChampionF.png|Enhanced Magic's Champion File:FeetEnhancedMainManF.png|Enhanced Main Man File:FeetEnhancedMeraF.png|Enhanced Mera File:FeetEnhancedMid-NiteF.png|Enhanced Mid-Nite File:FeetEnhancedPrimevalF.png|Enhanced Primeval File:FeetEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:FeetEnhancedQwardianGuardF.png|Enhanced Qwardian Guard File:FeetEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetEnhancedSonOfTheMantaF.png|Enhanced Son of the Manta File:FeetEnhancedSpeed-MetalF.png|Enhanced Speed-Metal File:FeetEnhancedSpindriftF.png|Enhanced Spindrift File:FeetEnhancedVisitor'sF.png|Enhanced Visitor's File:FeetEscapedInmateF.png|Escaped Inmate File:FeetEternalF.png|Eternal File:FeetExaltedF.png|Exalted File:FeetExobyteOriginF.png|Exobyte Origin File:FeetExpertMarksmanF.png|Expert Marksman File:FeetFallenGodF.png|Fallen God File:FeetFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:FeetFatesFaithF.png|Fate's Faith File:FeetFireSoulF.png|Fire Soul File:FeetFishermanF.png|Fisherman File:FeetFlashF.png|Flash (Style) File:FeetFourthWorldF.png|Fourth World File:FeetFrozenFuryF.png|Frozen Fury File:FeetFuriousF.png|Furious File:FeetFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:FeetGadgeteerF.png|Gadgeteer File:FeetGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:FeetGothamKnightF.png|Gotham Knight File:FeetGothamsOutlawF.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:FeetGreco-RomanF.png|Greco-Roman File:FeetGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:FeetHIVEDefenderF.png|HIVE Defender File:FeetHawksEdgeF.png|Hawk's Edge File:FeetHawksEdge(Enhanced)F.png|Hawk's Edge (Enhanced) File:FeetHeartOfThePredatorF.png|Heart of The Predator File:FeetHeartOfTheLionF.png|Heart of the Lion File:FeetHeartshardF.png|Heartshard File:FeetHerasStrengthF.png|Hera's Strength File:FeetHeeledF.png|Heeled (Female Only) File:FeetHeraldOfTheBlackF.png|Herald of the Black File:FeetHeraldOfTheBlack(Elite)F.png|Herald of the Black (Elite) File:FeetHighVoltageF.png|High Voltage File:FeetHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Boots File:FeetHijackedServitorF.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FeetHolidayElfF.png|Holiday Elf File:FeetHouseOfEl2019F.png|House of El 2019 File:FeetHouseOfElWarsuitF.png|House of El Warsuit File:FeetImperialInsectF.png|Imperial Insect File:FeetInsectColonistF.png|Insect Colonist File:FeetInsectoidF.png|Insectoid File:FeetInterstellarTechF.png|Interstellar Tech File:FeetJahKirF.png|Jah Kir File:FeetJesterF.png|Jester File:FeetJokersPunchlineF.png|Joker's Punchline File:FeetKabukiF.png|Kabuki File:FeetKingOfTheSeasF.png|King of the Seas File:FeetKlarionF.png|Klarion File:FeetKnee-HighF.png|Knee-High (Female Only) File:FeetKryptonianF.png|Kryptonian File:FeetKryptonianCommanderF.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FeetKryptonianMedicoF.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FeetLaughingKnightF.png|Laughing Knight File:FeetLeagueOfAssassinsF.png|League of Assassins (Style) File:FeetLeagueOfAssassinsBootsF.png|League of Assassins Boots File:FeetLethalZealotF.png|Lethal Zealot File:FeetLexCorpSalvationF.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FeetLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:FeetLogisticalOfficerVariantF.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:FeetLogisticsOfficerF.png|Logistics Officer File:FeetMadFuryBootsF.png|Mad Fury Boots File:FeetMagicsChampionF.png|Magic's Champion File:FeetMainManF.png|Main Man File:FeetMalevolentKnightF.png|Malevolent Knight File:FeetMantaF.png|Manta File:FeetMasterMercenaryF.png|Master Mercenary File:FeetMayanF.png|Mayan File:FeetMedievalF.png|Medieval File:FeetMeraF.png|Mera File:FeetMercenarysMaliceF.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FeetMetalheadF.png|Metalhead File:FeetMetallosMawF.png|Metallo's Maw File:FeetMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:FeetMilitaryTechF.png|Military Tech File:FeetMiraculousF.png|Miraculous File:FeetMutantClownF.png|Mutant Clown File:FeetNecromancerF.png|Necromancer File:FeetNewGenesisF.png|New Genesis File:FeetNinjaClimbingF.png|Ninja Climbing File:FeetNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:FeetNobleWarriorF.png|Noble Warrior File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:FeetNorthPoleF.png|North Pole File:FeetNth-MetalBattlesuitF.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FeetNuclearF.png|Nuclear File:FeetNuclear(Elite)F.png|Nuclear (Elite) File:FeetOolongF.png|Oolong File:FeetOwlsuitF.png|Owlsuit File:FeetOwlsuit(Elite)F.png|Owlsuit (Elite) File:FeetParademonSentryF.png|Parademon Sentry File:FeetParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:FeetPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:FeetPeakedF.png|Peaked (Female Only) File:FeetPirateF.png|Pirate File:FeetPlantF.png|Plant File:FeetPower-ReinforcedF.png|Power-Reinforced File:FeetPridefulF.png|Prideful File:FeetPrimevalF.png|Primeval File:FeetProgenyOfDarkseidF.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:FeetPsychoF.png|Psycho File:FeetPunchlineF.png|Punchline File:FeetQuickstrykeF.png|Quickstryke File:FeetQuickstryke(Elite)F.png|Quickstryke (Elite) File:FeetQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:FeetQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:FeetRaptorInfiltratorF.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FeetRaptorTechF.png|Raptor Tech File:FeetRaptureF.png|Rapture File:FeetRaveBootsF.png|Rave Boots File:FeetReactiveBattleBootsF.png|Reactive Battle Boots File:FeetRemoraF.png|Remora File:FeetRetroTechF.png|Retro Tech File:FeetReverseF.png|Reverse File:FeetRiddlerF.png|Riddler File:FeetRiddler(Elite)F.png|Riddler (Elite) File:FeetRoboticF.png|Robotic File:FeetRunesOfTheAncientsF.png|Runes of the Ancients File:FeetRunesOfTheEastF.png|Runes of the East File:FeetRunesOfTheNorsemenF.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:FeetSTARExF.png|STAR Ex File:FeetSTEELsuitMK-1F.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FeetSantasLittleHelperF.png|Santa's Little Helper File:FeetSchoolyardF.png|Schoolyard File:FeetScionOfIonF.png|Scion of Ion File:FeetSectorAgentF.png|Sector Agent File:FeetSectorIncendiaryF.png|Sector Incendiary File:FeetSeraphF.png|Seraph File:FeetShamanF.png|Shaman File:FeetSharpshooterF.png|Sharpshooter File:FeetShepherdOfAdaraF.png|Shepherd of Adara File:FeetShieldedRobotF.png|Shielded Robot File:FeetShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:FeetShockJockF.png|Shock Jock File:FeetShortCuffedF.png|Short Cuffed (Female Only) File:FeetShroudOfAnubisF.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FeetSnakeF.png|Snake File:FeetSneakersOfWrathF.png|Sneakers of Wrath File:FeetSonOfBelialF.png|Son of Belial File:FeetSonOfTheBatF.png|Son of the Bat File:FeetSonOfTheMantaF.png|Son of the Manta File:FeetSpatsF.png|Spats File:FeetSpecOpsF.png|Spec Ops File:FeetSpeedF.png|Speed File:FeetSpeed-ForceSpectrumF.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FeetSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:FeetSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:FeetSpindriftF.png|Spindrift File:FeetSpiritOfTheStagF.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FeetSplitPersonalityF.png|Split Personality File:FeetSpurredBootsF.png|Spurred Boots File:FeetStalwartDefenderF.png|Stalwart Defender File:FeetSteampunkF.png|Steampunk File:FeetSteelworkerF.png|Steelworker File:FeetStreetF.png|Street File:FeetStrengthOfTheRamF.png|Strength of the Ram File:FeetSummerFlipFlopsF.png|Summer Flip Flops File:FeetSunstoneBulwarkF.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FeetSunstonesEdgeF.png|Sunstone's Edge File:FeetSupergirlF.png|Supergirl File:FeetTallTrimF.png|Tall Trim File:FeetTalonLordF.png|Talon Lord File:FeetTechNinjaF.png|Tech Ninja File:FeetTechSniperF.png|Tech Sniper File:FeetTheLastAurochsF.png|The Last Aurochs File:FeetThemysciranBattlesuitF.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:FeetThigh-HighF.png|Thigh-High (Female Only) File:FeetThundergodsBootsF.png|Thundergod's Boots File:FeetTimeTravelerF.png|Time Traveler File:FeetTracesInTimeF.png|Traces in Time File:FeetTrimCuffedF.png|Trim Cuffed File:FeetUrbanSlickF.png|Urban Slick File:FeetValentineF.png|Valentine File:FeetVengeanceF.png|Vengeance File:FeetVengeanceOfHecateF.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FeetVengefulSurgeonF.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:FeetVestmentsOfRageF.png|Vestments of Rage File:FeetVestureOfProselyteF.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:FeetVikingF.png|Viking File:FeetVirtuousKnightF.png|Virtuous Knight File:FeetVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:FeetVoodooF.png|Voodoo File:FeetWarriorOfSpringF.png|Warrior of Spring File:FeetWerewolfF.png|Werewolf File:FeetWingedFuryF.png|Winged Fury File:FeetWingtipShoesF.png|Wingtip Shoes File:FeetWizardlyF.png|Wizardly File:FeetZonewalkerF.png|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Feet Category:Feet Styles